fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
'Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!' Raven(Sinatara Solaris) is a part-demon,part-alien, part-human hybrid, is the sister of Sunset, Bella, Aria, Cadence, Eric Solaris, and one of the founding members of the Fusionfall Heroes. Character History Arella, Raven's mother,Queen of azarath, was chosen to become the bride of Trigon her army’s strongest warior. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was heart broken when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Azarath to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's 4th daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing and more. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned sixteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. She arrived at Beach City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting her thinking she was a rampaging girl. Raven managed to discern the true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them her friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens—the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave her —and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed he original Fusionfall Heroes. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Fusions soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Zach and Darwin inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire(her twin) stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Fusions for years, working alongside the others to protect the world from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Malchior (her former crush) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Malchior deliberately led the Fusions to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Malchior and an army of Trigon's fire demons attacked the Fusionfall Base to fetch Raven. The Fusions decided to fight him, but Raven, unwilling to see her dearest friends hurt on her behalf, knocked them out of the fight and secretly imbued them with some of her powers to protect them from the apocalypse to come. When the portal was opened with her powers, Raven was apparently consumed, but in fact her alien half remained alive in Trigon's domain, regressed to childhood and left powerless. Left in a world turned into a living horror, the Fusions still refused to give up without a fight. With some help from Slade, (who had been betrayed by Trigon) Blue Bettle made his way to Trigon's underworld, found Raven and took her back to the surface, even though she was spiritually shattered by her role in the shaping of events. Finally, the Fusions and Slade faced Trigon in a final onslaught. But even as they were struck down, Raven realized that all was not hopeless, and this realization sparked a new hope within her soul, allowing her to regain full maturity along with her powers. Under a righteous wrath, she used the sum of her powers to destroy Trigon, reverting Earth back to the way it was and finally ridding herself from the last vestiges of her dreaded heritage. Physical Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark purple/magenta. She usually wears a purple cloak with a hood, with matching purple ruffled knee-length high-heel boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her F-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and pants. the belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are blue, and as seen in the episode Birthmark, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In Switched, Raven likes Starfire's long hair, which may conclude she likes to keep it long however,her family cuts their hair short monthly because their hair grows rapidly.She has brown hair but either has streaks of the color clothes she is wearing and in is the dark it is purple when it's dark. She is seen to be very mixed textured skin,because of her human bloodline. Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts * Azarath Metrion Zinthos'': Main incantation and mantra commonly utilized by Raven to help focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Raven is prevented from uttering this incantation, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Raven and others in meditation. * ''Necronom Hezberek Mortix''!: A form of wild, uncontrollable but incredibly powerful dark magic taught to Raven by Malchior disguised asRorek. * ''Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex''!: An extremely potent spell taught by Malchior to Raven to revoke the binding enchantment that sealed him within Rorek's enchanted book; performed within a ring of open tomes and volumes while simultaneously gesturing over the spellbook that contains this spell, causing the books to shine with blinding white light which will enfold the one in mystical captivity and release him within seconds. * ''Aldruon Enlenthranel Vosolen Lirus-nor!: ''A curse more ancient than Malchior himself used by Rorek to entrap him into his enchanted book by projecting a stream of white energy that overpowers Malchior's fiery breath and locked his entire being, body and soul, into the book, a lock neither Rorek's own magic over a millennia nor Raven's own powers before her training could unravel or bypass; Raven uses the same ten centuries later through her dark energy to again seal Malchior into the book. * ''Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH!: An incantation utilized by Raven while sitting in a circle of magical sand from two flasks in her possession and a ring of lit candles around the circle, with bluish-white light pouring from the ring of sand and forming into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling of Raven's room, opening a swirling vortex-portal, which will bring Raven into a dimensional tunnel leading directly to Azarath, with this tunnel still susceptible toTrigon's attacks, though a magical seal will bar out all threats; Raven claimed even Trigon could not prevent her from "leaving", at least thus). * The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal: ''An incantation used by Raven to summon Trigon in the episode, The End - Part 1. * ''Ciro...Enyawd...Vasarix...Zinthos...Metrion...Azarath!: A spell from a passage in one of Raven's spellbooks in Teen Titans Go! #24, which she believed would reverse the effects of the damaged mystic gem of the Master of Games, which had showed great chaos amongst the Titans by switching their powers and costumes with one another; however, instead it caused even more chaos by further changing all the Titans, including her, inciting such ire that Raven was forced to flee at speed in order to escape their rage-fueled clutches. * Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Kalazon Racashos Endarath...Vasirix Zendrien Azarath...Azarath!: A spell used by Raven in the Teen Titans Go! #44 issue, spoken while opening a mystic door in her bedroom in Titans Tower, leads at first into a white void, then into the dimension Azarath exists within. Items and Artifacts * Raven's mirror * Book of Azar: an ancient book from Azarath having some connection to the peaceful monk Azar, which came into Raven's possession and was carelessly used by Larry to fly around the living room of Titans Tower, to Raven's displeasure and her angry claims it was not a "toy." * Magical Lore: Raven possesses an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Trivia * She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 (first series), Flashwing from the Skylanders video game, Ember McLain and Penelope Spectra from Danny Phantom, Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Melody from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ''Truffles from ''Chowder, ''and Omi from Xiaolin Showdown. * Azarath is the dimension in which she was born and raised, and where she learned her powers from the monks. Apparently, it serves as at least one source of her power, as implied when David Slack commented "Whenever Raven was in trouble, she called on the power of Azarath; so when Raven is in the greatest trouble of her life, it seemed like we should take her to Azarath."48 The words "Metrion" and "Zinthos" were created by Glen Murakami for the spell, and do not have any meaning. These words also serve as her mantra for her daily meditations, which she performs to keep her emotions in check so they do not clash with her conscious self-control. * Raven has affectionately called Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether her "kids". * She enjoys waffles, and, to a lesser extent, pizza. * Even though she does not allow anyone in her room, by the end of the series, all four Titans have entered her room at least once and Jinx and Slade's robots have also been in there. * Raven's gray skin tone may be explained with her ethnicity being half-demon. * Raven dislikes chickens, as she considers them a mere annoyance. However, she was once gifted a giant chicken doll from Beast Boy, who won the prize for her. The reason for this is because she is allergic to their feathers. * Raven is the only character to have her birthday celebrated or mentioned in the series. * Raven is the only Titan whose mother and father make an appearance on the show (excluding Robin's parent's silouhettes in Haunted). * Beast Boy and Raven were intentionally written by David Slack, the Titans head writer, as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. This relationship between Beast Boy and Raven is continued in Trouble in Tokyo, also written by Slack, but Beast Boy and Raven are not a couple romantically. * Most of the time when Raven is upset about something Beast Boy was the only one who successfuly made her feel better, he was also the first to be hugged by Raven out of comfort. * Raven has lost her boot just like Starfire. Both of the reasons why they lost one of their boots is because of Beast Boy. * Despite Raven's sarcasm and her emotionless state, she treats all the other four members as friends and never intends to harm them emotionally. * When she was transformed into a bunny by Mumbo, her powers are ineffective inside Mumbo's hat. * When Raven stopped time, her powers briefly became blue-and-black instead of usual black-and-white. * Raven's powers have changed colors from black-and-white to bright-green to blue-and-black and to glowing white. * In Birthmark, Slade ripped off Raven's clothes with the symbols under them. But in The Prophecy, the symbols appeared on her clothes. * Although Raven is usually the Titan found attractive by most people, Raven has been flirted with by boys like: Adonis and Kid Flash. In the episode "The Beast Within", Adonis pins Raven on the ground and she angrily orders him to let her go. He flirtatiously purrs and calls her feisty, but she uses her powers to escape, leaving Adonis surprised. In ''Teen Titans Go! issue #34, "The Great Race", she is manning an arctic checkpoint. Kid Flash stops at the checkpoint for a bit to flirt with Raven (much to Jinx's anger and jealousy), saying "Can't a guy stop and chat with a pretty girl for a second?" In both instances, Raven appeared to be uncomfortable. * Raven has been seen knitting. * In the DC Comics books, Raven and Beast Boy have a romantic relationship, though the characters were at a somewhat later point in their lives than they are portrayed in the cartoon and in Fusionfall,(Fan Fiction)the people that found her most attractive where Finn Mertens, Steven Universe, etc. * Her real name is Raven, but, in the comics, she temporarily creates the alias Rachel Roth. * Raven actually does find Beast Boy funny, despite her countless claims against it, as stated in "Nevermore", and "Go!". Although it is likely she finds his behavior funny, rather than his jokes. * In Teen Titans Go! issue #42, Jericho & Raven are seen coming from the movies with Robin & Starfire, the 4 of them appeared to be on a double date. * In the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, it is revealed Raven can read in English, German, Latin, Romanian, ancient sumerian and Sanskrit. * Her real name is Sinatara Solaris(fan fiction). * she seems to wear different clothes and outfits because of climate(fan fiction). * In fusiofall, her powers are bright violet(fan fiction). * her hair has streaks that can turn to the color of the outfit she is wearing(fan fiction). * her hair is dark brown and her eyes are blue in Fusionfall(fan fiction). Category:Characters